Nurse Claiborne
Nurse Claiborne is the former nurse at Gallagher Elementary School and a recurring villain of the KND. History In Operation: P.I.N.K.-E.Y.E., when the students of the school began falling to a mysterious epidemic of Pinkeye and Numbuh 2 investigated the case, he discovered that Nurse Claiborne was responsible, using bacteria-infested water balloons that her hired associate Joe Balooka helped to use against the students. She was harvesting the Pinkeye crust from the victims and using it as the topping for her crumble surprise to increase her profits at local bake sales. When Numbuh 2 fought her, she gained the upper hand until Joe, whom she had betrayed and shot when he was about to reveal who hired him, shoots her back. Claiborne subdued Joe, but Numbuh 2 informed her that he had used the distraction to call the rest of Sector V for reinforcements. In a last-ditch effort, Nurse Claiborne declared that they'd never take her and shot herself point-blank in the face with her Pinkeye gun. When Numbuh 2 opened his eyes, he saw a shell of crust in Nurse Claiborne's shape which then crumbled to dust; somehow, she had formed the shell as a diversion. Her gloating laughter drew Numbuh 2's attention to the rafters where she was running away. She escaped successfully, and said that Numbuh 2 hadn't seen the last of her. Afterwards, the KND revealed to everyone the truth of her Pinkeye Operation, resulting in Nurse Claiborne losing her job and having no success in gaining another one anywhere in the country. She eventually returned as the main antagonist in Operation: H.O.M.E., where she is revealed to be running the Rainbow Monkey Retirement Home, a front used for making Rainbow Monkey dolls into Rainbow Munchies cereal, which significantly improved the taste. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 uncovered her plan and defeated her, and then forced her to mend all of the Rainbow Monkeys back together. Personality On the surface, Nurse Claiborne seemed to have a very kind and nurturing personality, which ultimately proves to be a front for her ulterior motives. In reality, Claiborne is a cruel, greedy, opportunistic woman who sees her patients as tickets to fortune, acclaim, and revenge. Also, despite her position as a health care provider, she's certainly not above feeding something as unsanitary as human eye-crust to unsuspecting customers. Appearance Nurse Claiborne has a very stocky figure with a very bulky chest and a cleft in her chin. She wears a shade of pink lipstick and has her hair done up in a bun with a green hairband. Nurse Claiborne's uniform consists of a white, buttoned-up medical coat with roped-up sleeves and two vertical grey stripes that start at the point of her lapels. In addition, she wears a white nurse's cap with a horizontal green stripe, a green cape, brown loafers and a pair of medical latex gloves. After being hit with a contaminated water balloon, the left side of her face is permanently scarred with pink-eye crust. She's been known to use two separate weapons: a 2x4 tech water balloon launcher and a red handgun with white nurse crosses printed on the sides and sight that fires enormous band-aids. Trivia *Numbuhs 2, 3, and 5 are the only members of Sector V to fight her or even encounter her. * She's one of the few recurring villains who isn't seen attending the usual villain gatherings. *She is a parody of Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett in The String of Pearls. *Nurse Claiborne is one of the only villains who is portrayed as insane within the universe of the show, and her actions are played more seriously and realistically than the rest of the KND's rogues gallery. Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Characters